


纵使汝等杀害之人尽数为汝等求情

by LandBelowTheWind



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Post-Mandos, Reconciliation, Very Long Conversations, kingship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandBelowTheWind/pseuds/LandBelowTheWind
Summary: 一句话概括：辛葛重生后尝试与大梅解决一些历史遗留问题。“你说这话是什么意思，弑亲者？为什么是你，为什么是我？你想要什么？”梅斯罗斯似乎很高兴被问起：“请求你的原谅，也请你接受我的原谅。”辛葛站了起来，“那这会是一次简短的谈话；我不原谅，也不接受你的原谅。”梅斯罗斯抬起头，平静而专注地看着他，但辛葛的声音中却积聚着愤怒。“你怎么能如此厚颜无耻地站在我面前，宣称你，埃尔达中最臭名昭的祸首，诺多入侵者的头领，使得魔苟斯的怒火降临在我们所有人身上的罪魁，残害族人、亲人、甚至自己的凶犯，值得我的原谅？”
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Maedhros & Thingol
Kudos: 3





	纵使汝等杀害之人尽数为汝等求情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Though All Whom Ye Have Slain Should Entreat For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686422) by [thearrogantemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearrogantemu/pseuds/thearrogantemu). 



> 时间线：和《维林诺后日谈（And What Happened After）》是同一宇宙（弗罗多摧毁至尊戒后与比尔博一同西渡，这边费家开始陆续从曼督斯返回），但要早上几年。
> 
> 感谢我可亲可爱但不愿透露网名的室友！她的见解总是那样正确。

_正如曼威曾言，从最后的希望中得到治愈是只能运用于己身的法则；_

_而唯有他人的公正可以得到裁决。_

虽然这里被叫作流亡者营地，但它显然是一座城市。它在他脚下的山谷中闪闪发光，明亮、开阔、永恒。它的四周没有城墙，但街道和建筑皆为石质，从外围被梧桐树荫遮蔽的坚固矮屋，到中央建筑群高大优美的复杂尖顶都是如此。然而，虽然它整体以石建造，但并不完全符合他对诺多城市的印象。这一切都使他十分迷惑，从它毫不准确又令人费解的名称，到它暴露而缺乏防备的状况，再到它难以归类的建筑风格和制造工艺。在接近晌午的明亮阳光下，他感受到的那种被阴影笼罩的迷失，比身处南埃尔莫斯的曲折小径时更加强烈。但他的使命激励着他；他咬紧牙关，在这种情况下尽可能地维持着一种严肃而高傲的镇定，朝着下方的街道走去。

他就这么进了城，未经宣告也未遭反对，却发现自己再一次被犹豫绊住了脚步。国王应该是王国的心脏，但他在城市中心看到的只是学馆的塔楼。不紧不慢的城市生活在他身边流转开来：聚集在公共广场喷泉旁的友人们的交谈，烹饪食物的香气，石匠街的锤声，还有孩子们玩闹时的呼喊。最后他还是拦住了一个路人，虽然这样做让他觉得很难堪，他希望这位女性的银发意味着她是他的族人。他尽量彬彬有礼地询问自己身在何处。

“这里是埃斯托拉德·埃列兹隆纳斯，”女人抬起头，有些疑惑地看着他，“你也是流亡者吗，来自多瑞亚斯的陌生人？你是在寻找栖身之处吗？”

这终于是他自己的语言了，但他并没有从中得到什么安慰。熟悉的事物带来的震惊几乎不亚于陌生事物带来的冲击，两者在他周围持续不断地涌动，如果不是重获生命带来的活力几乎没有穷尽，他早就感到疲倦了。阳光刺痛了他的眼角，陌生语言和因时间与距离变得陌生的母语在他的耳中嘈杂沸腾。

但他是国王，不是流亡者，所以他决定忍耐。“姑娘，难道光明的阿门洲让你疏忽了我们的语言吗？”他指了指石头街道和学馆的塔楼，“这不是营地；这是一座城市，一个王国！”

她大笑起来，仿佛听到了什么外人不懂的笑话。“确实，陌生人。这是归来者建立的最古老的城市之一。”他听到路人在低声议论，虽然语言很奇怪，但他知道他们在说他。

“我要找你们的国王。”若非必要，他仍不愿说起那个名字，“在哪里能找到他？”

“啊，你说的是哪一个？”

这不可能是语言的问题；她有法拉斯民口音，但完全听得懂。他不想像诺格罗德修补匠一样在大街上大喊大叫比比划划。“你们的 **国王** ，”他咬着牙说，“统治这里的人。”

“噢。你这么走——”她毫不犹豫地拉起他的手，在掌上快速勾勒出一张地图，“这里有条街，沿着走就能到花园。国王的房子就在那边，小树林的中央。”

他道了谢，没有追问那个莫名其妙的复数用法，悄悄把它加进找到国王后要提出的问题清单中。一路走到她描述的地方，他发现国王的房子是为数不多与 **营地** 之名匹配的建筑。它不是用石头建的，而是用木头和布料搭成的。虽然从形状和构成上看有点像帐篷，但它不是什么野营用品，它是一座优美华丽的小阁。这是他在这座城市里见过的最没有诺多风格的建筑，但考虑到里面住的是谁，与其说这是一种安慰，不如说是一种侮辱。

没有守卫，也没有传令官。所以，要么站在外面喊，要么干脆不声不响地推门而入，他正考虑着哪种方式对自己的尊严伤害比较小，里面就有人掀开了门帘。站在门口的男性的身材足够高大，可以直视他的双眼。他也确实这样做了，目光清澈，令人不安。

他不会以迎接国王的言语或姿态来问候他，“梅斯罗斯·因达格尼尔。”

“埃尔威·辛迪科洛。[1]”费艾诺的长子带着些许微笑，以严肃的礼节垂首致意；如果他意识到自己受了侮辱，也绝没有表现在脸上。然后，他举起一只手，请求稍作等待。“芬德卡诺！”他喊道，“咱们的酒应该是喝完了，你能去拿一些吗？”

“可是还——”屋里传来一个声音，然后是一阵短暂的停顿，“喔确实！好啊。”接着是人移动的声音，更多的衣服被推到一边，最后，辛葛用余光看到一个人影从房子另一边的树林中溜走了。

“进来吧，埃尔威，”梅斯罗斯说，“休息一下。走了很远吧。”

他不情不愿地跟在他身后。“你是不想让你的朋友听到我怎么称呼你，就打发他走吗？”他边问边从门帘下走入了国王的房子。

“他什么都听过了；严峻的纳牟以 **自杀者梅斯罗斯**[2]知晓我，而我们长久以来一直受他的款待。但既然你不是世界的审判者，那我就不知道芬德卡诺会如何对待你的称呼了。我认为他不会忘记怎样待客，但我不想折磨他的耐心，也不愿让你在这个世界上的第一次人生体验就是被人打掉新长出的牙。”

屋子里的光线经过屋顶的过滤 ，散射下来，显得非常柔和，就像阳光穿过森林的树叶。是 **莱格民** ，他意识到。兰威的族人第一次来到他的土地上居住时，他在他们的流动大营中见过类似的构造，那些定居点如鲜花盛开般迅速涌现，又以同样的速度消失。那是在大决战之前，在环带建立之前，在太阳升起，将魔苟斯的造物驱赶入森林的阴影之前。骄傲残忍的诺多领袖怎么会住在绿精灵的房子里呢？

“你们还知道如何待客？你们的习惯不是让客人像枯叶一样在街上漂泊吗？”他本意斥责，但不管是室内的柔和光线，还是他那可憎东道主的举止神态中蕴藏的安静威严，都让他的话即使在自己耳中也听起来哀怨多于尖锐。

“你觉得受到的欢迎很冷淡吗？”梅斯罗斯问道，把他领入一个圆形的房间，为他俩拉开两把矮脚椅。

“至少难以理解。”

梅斯罗斯没有坐下，所以辛葛也仍旧站着，拒绝了提供的椅子。他的东道主的辛达语清晰而正式，带有北方口音，但注意避开了较为独特的米斯林方言。“是的。”他说，“你再也不能把昆雅语挡在耳外了。它不仅仅是弑亲者的语言，它也是你亲族的语言。不过，我们在这里谈论也不仅仅是昆雅语，流亡者营地的辛达比诺多更多。”他看到辛葛眯起了眼睛，“你对此感到惊讶吗？”

“你管它叫什么？”

“埃斯托拉德·埃列兹隆纳斯——以埃斯托纳斯之名为人所知[3]。你觉得这里的语言很奇怪？很多人在这里安家，经过漫长的和平岁月，他们语言已经融合。据我所知，学者们现在甚至还在争论，后贝烈瑞安德时代的阿曼雅辛达语是该算作一种新语言，还是仅仅算作方言。”他用锐利的目光凝视着辛葛，“但我认为你来这里，不是出于对语言的好奇。”

辛葛回以冰冷的眼神，“三次被驱逐的诺多怎么敢声称对星光之民拥有统治权？”

“我没有这样说。在我到来之前，流亡者营地就已经存在了。贝烈瑞安德沉没后，从破碎的恩多尔和黑暗的曼督斯归来的埃尔达建立了它。这是一个中间地带，是那些不能或不愿在其他地方据有一席之地者的家园。这里的很多定居者来自希斯路姆及其周边地带，在我们被分散之前，他们曾在我的行伍间骑行，或者追随芬巩的旗帜。当然，还有一些南多族。”他指了指编织而成的墙体，“没有围篱的国度中怎么会有族群之分？所有大敌的敌人都是我们的朋友。我们的很大一部分追随者都是北方的辛达，他们都是你的人民，但你因畏惧他们受到安格班的污染，从来都不愿接纳他们进入你的王国。我们与他们分担危险，分享从蒙福之地带来的知识——”

“你认为我们中洲的民族对艺术、知识、巧思之作的热爱，不及你们诺多吗？”辛葛质问，“不，只是我们更加热爱这片作为家园的土地，在你们从西方带来战争之前。”

“我们眼含火焰，手握精钢，灵魂里藏着厄运，是这样吗？但让你放弃西迁的，不是中洲阴影笼罩的河流和星光灿烂的森林，而是阿门洲的美丽安那双明亮的眼睛。”梅斯罗斯若有所思地看着他，仍然没有坐下，“谁能抗拒如此包含爱意的承诺呢？然而，对于一个不仅代表自己、还要代表他的人民之人，缔结这样的契约并不轻松。”

梅斯罗斯的语气掩盖了妄图教训他为王职责的傲慢无礼。辛葛觉得自己可能会勃然大怒，但他思忖，争执和口角更适合那些永远在喧吵的诺多王子。虽然这让他痛苦，但他仍是流亡者营地的客人。

“你是否了解过你族人的想法，当你在大迁徙结束后并未回到他们身边时？你是否了解过你兄弟的想法，当他在悲伤和心痛中接过泰勒瑞的王权，带领他们前往阿门洲时？他们是否认为你已经落入黑暗魔君之手？我不希望任何人承受这种悲痛，更不希望爱我的人承受这种悲痛。”

对兄弟的思念牵动着辛葛的心，但他不愿听到任何曾在澳阔泷迪拔剑之人这样说。“我想欧尔威已经知道了何为更大的悲伤。”

梅斯罗斯对此没有回应。“你见过欧尔威了吗？”他突然问起，“自从你回来以后？”

“没有。”辛葛承认。他与弟弟分离的岁月已经难以用数字衡量，他们的辞别远在太阳纪年之前，早于南埃尔莫斯的阴影，那时美丽安还没有来到他的身边。他意识到，自己无法想象欧尔威在阳光或月光下的样子，他只能以他们最后的相见描摹他的模样，他的头发在星光下颜色发白，心中充满了对大海的渴望。但梅斯罗斯的声音打断了他的思绪。

“你的意思是，我是你归来后第一个寻找的人吗？为什么，埃尔威·辛迪科洛，我快要感到荣幸了。”他的语调干巴巴的，但仍以估量和思索的神情注视着辛葛。“我的祖父谈起过你。”他继续说道，嗓音因旧日的回忆变得柔和，“他为你感到悲伤。他离开中洲海岸时，以为自己过不了多久就会在双圣树的光辉下再次见到你。当欧尔威和他的族人终于抵达，其中却没有你的身影时，当他得知他们的寻找漫长而无果时，他为你哀悼，仿佛你是他的亲生兄弟。”

“他对我来说就像兄弟一样。”辛葛几乎是在自言自语。他对芬威的记忆还停留在两族尚未分离之时，那样清晰，但又那样遥远，几乎染上了传说的色彩。“在我知道 **朋友** 这个词之前，我就认识他了。他很骄傲，也很热切。他性格激烈，缺乏耐心，但照样是位王者——还有谁能把那样争吵不休的民族聚合在一起，前往岸边，最终跨越大洋？他们每两个人就有三个意见。”

“据他说，” 梅斯罗斯继续道，“是春之女神瓦娜亲自带来了你没有迷路的消息，于是，他为你写就悲歌变成了充满希望的故事，在金银光辉的交融时分唱给孩子们听。我的祖父也唱给我们听：这是他老朋友的故事，一位娶了女神的星光之王。

‘别忘了，Nelyo，’他对我说，‘海的那一边也有你的族人。’我当时就在想，如果我们还能见到你，如果还能在此岸或彼岸见到你，我们将会在友谊中相遇。”

梅斯罗斯看到辛葛还站着，怀疑他的客人不会在他坐下之前就坐，于是在一个侧柜前跪下，拿出一个装有黑石塞的厚重绿色玻璃瓶。他把瓶子放在他们中间的桌子上，然后又去拿酒杯。他高大的身躯以庄严、慎重、优雅的姿态移动着，但他的动作中有种说不上的什么东西让辛葛觉得不太对劲。最后，梅斯罗斯拉开自己的椅子，坐了下去，抬头看着辛葛，没有丝毫不适或屈辱。

辛葛回望着他，试图在芬威子孙的脸上找到一些老朋友的影子，但他看到的只是横亘在他们之间的鲜血、偷窃、谋杀与自戕。“你怎么会懂得友谊，梅斯罗斯·因达格尼尔？”他问道，“你破坏了每一条契约，每一个被我们认作神圣的誓言。”

“是的，”梅斯罗斯肃然道，“只除了一个。而我知道它让我遵守什么，我怎能冒险让它与其他誓约发生冲突呢？”然后，令人恼火又莫名其妙的，他的眼睛亮了起来，微笑掠过脸庞。

“我在恩多尔时是孤身一人，”他说，“但现在不再是了。”

他想起了客人的存在，“你不坐下吗，埃尔威？从亡者殿堂一路走来，不觉得疲倦吗？”

“我参加过更遥远的旅行。”等到确定梅斯罗斯明白了他的意思，辛葛坐了下来，把长袍拢在身边。

“不过至少有亲人照料过你吧。”梅斯罗斯对着辛葛的衣服挥了挥手。他身上的长袍质地精良，但样式简单，适合旅行；是灰蓝与白色两色，腰带和边缘有着复杂的银色刺绣。美丽安来到殿堂之外为他穿衣，这一定是她亲手制作的。

“我还以为你会穿着灰袍来找我呢，” 梅斯罗斯继续说，“毕竟如果按你的说法，你是直接从殿堂来的。”

“在当今时代，”辛葛谨慎而极有尊严地说，“一个国王穿着维拉赐予的服装在这片土地上行走，是不合适的——”

“我知道曼督斯和他的风俗，我自己也走过那条路。”梅斯罗斯似乎相当不在意，回忆起那段时光时甚至怀有某种喜爱之情，“确实，我没有心思给自己穿上其他衣服。只有芬德卡诺劝我换下无缝无色的归来者之袍，穿上我族人的服饰。我记得他的原话是：‘你的弟弟们已经够难对付了，我可不想光着身子面对他们。’[4]”

梅斯罗斯对生者的着装习惯作出的让步微乎其微；他衣着朴素，颜色柔和，虽然他本人的优雅让它们看上去比实际更加华美。他挽头发的铜环样式简单，近乎平淡，却有一种大师之作的典雅。他除了右手食指上有一枚铜戒外，再没有佩戴其他装饰。这枚戒指也很简单，简单到可以称之为粗糙，显然是孩子或者初学者的作品。[5]发环的表面已经暗淡，形成了深色的氧化层，在光线下微微闪烁着深绿、紫色、蓝黑的色泽——但戒指被打磨得和他的头发一样明亮。

 **用左手的梅斯罗斯** ，歌谣中总是这样传唱，但那著名的伤残似乎与死亡一同被他留在了身后。虽然费艾诺的长子在他王国的传说中总是具有一席之地——有好也有坏——但辛葛从未在海的那一边见过他。他端详着他，在他的脸上寻找安格班的痕迹，但他五官匀称，面容严肃，十分美丽。梅斯罗斯等待着他解释他的审视，没有丝毫不耐。

“他们说，你一露面，魔苟斯的军队便望风而逃。”这既是解释，也是挑衅。

“是的。小孩子也一样。但歌里唱的应该不是这些。”

梅斯罗斯用两只手倒酒，辛葛终于明白为什么他的动作显得奇怪了。他用两只手做通常需要一只手做的动作，或者在做需要两只手做的动作时把一只手放在身边不动。

“我还在重新学习如何在这个世界中活动。”他注意到了辛葛的视线，毫不尴尬地回答了他没有问出口的问题，“躯体的塑造可能来自灵魂，但我的灵魂似乎对我的身体有很多矛盾的想法。”

“我想也是，”辛葛冷冷地说，“鉴于你对它施加的暴力。”他伸出一只手去拿梅斯罗斯两只手递来的酒。

他稍微耸了耸肩，有点不太平衡。“大概有这部分的原因。即使在我鼓起勇气重拾生命之后，我发现活着这种行为——你知道的，它既是一种行为，也是一种状态——出奇的困难。”他话语的轻盈与它承载的内容，以及与在它之下潜藏的强烈关注，形成了令人不安的对比，“我们最开始从曼督斯出发时，芬德卡诺几乎得背着我——这已经不是他第一次这样做了。”

他身体前倾，将手肘放在桌子上，十指相扣。这个动作本该是无意识的，但他似乎要经过深思熟虑才能做出。他再次开口，这话既是对辛葛说的，也是对他自己。“我年轻时站在大敌的面前，”他说，“我就知道自己永远也不会离开那片黑暗了。我想， **这就是我的结局了** 。 **这就是我命定的任务** 。我不知道我以为是谁在派发命运。这是一项艰苦的任务，但并不可耻，除非失败使之蒙羞。

“即使在这里，我也不愿谈论我在那个地方所看到的、所遭受到的苦难；仅仅是讲述那些话语的吐息都会玷污这里的清洁空气。但尽管如此，那还不是我人生中最糟糕的时光。”

这样的看法，从这样一个人的口中说出，辛葛觉得惊骇，但无从反驳。他一定是在椅子上挪动了一下，因为梅斯罗斯抬起头来，仿佛听到了声音，眼睛里燃烧着凛冽而遥远的光。

“起初，除了我的侍奉之外，他也不想从我身上得到什么；后来，在我厌倦拒绝他之前，他早已厌倦了劝我归降。他看到了，无论我的身体有多么痛苦，对他的拒绝都点燃了我灵魂中的火。从那以后，最沉重的负担就落在了我的兄弟们身上。我归来的可能是一种有毒的希望，而他们一次又一次地与它抗争。只要魔苟斯还让我活着，他就拥有了他们所求之物。但他们爱我至深，把我尊为中洲诺多的至高王，这意味着拒绝用我的人民冒险，拒绝向黑暗大敌的意志屈服。

“也许芬巩不认为是我的兄弟们忍受了最多的痛苦，但他不在这里。”

他说起他的朋友，眼神变得柔和了。“他本可以和他的父亲一起离开殿堂，”梅斯罗斯说，“在第一纪元结束之后。那时，被驱逐的诺多从被毁灭的贝烈瑞安德和曼督斯的黑暗中陆续归来。为了我，他在我的身边等待着，把过人的英勇变成了长久的耐心。起初，我诅咒他的耐心，诅咒他的英勇；现在，我永远不会停止对他的感激。他是我的勇气。”

他把注意力转回辛葛身上。“他曾两次把我带出死亡；先是把我从魔苟斯的枷锁中解放，然后是把我从对自己的束缚中解放。你想知道我身上是否带有安格班的印记？”

他放下酒，把双手伸到他面前。他右手戴着铜戒，左手戴着黑色的手套。他摘掉手套，对着辛葛的视线张开五指。他的手掌上覆盖着一片巨大的银色伤疤，仿佛一颗不规则的多芒星。

“不是安格班的。不是。”他说。

辛葛认出来了，他强忍震惊。“我以为熙尔玛利尔只会烧灼邪恶的手。”

梅斯罗斯把手心转向自己，用辛葛难以读懂的眼神看着它。“的确如此。这伤害始于精神，然后向外延伸。这已经不是承载我从阿门洲到安格班，最后跃入火焰的身体了，但自我仍是同一个自我。毕竟，仍有东西没有被完全摧毁。”他屈伸手指，把它们聚拢，然后展开。动作并不完全自由，伤疤限制了活动。辛葛不知道这是否让他痛苦，但他的脸上只是流露出克制的沉思。

“看到我带着它重新回到日光下，回到阿门洲，芬德卡诺感到悲伤，但我觉得这是一种解脱。治愈并不意味着抹去过去。”他把手套戴回伤痕累累的手上，抬起眼睛与辛葛对视。

“你知道重获肉体最奇异的感受是什么吗？”就在辛葛断定这个问题不是反问，准备做出回答的时候，梅斯罗斯继续说道。“痛苦。痛苦的缺席。就像受伤会让你把注意力集中在你本认为是理所当然的力量上一样，重返这个你曾离开的世界使得你肉体存在的所有细节都会以你从未想象过的方式详尽呈现。”他若有所思地说，“这很美。”

“你是想说你很幸福吗，费艾诺之子，被诅咒者？”

“你受过重伤吗，埃尔威？”

这个询问和明显又突兀的转移话题让他失去了平衡。他搜寻着答案，思绪快速掠过进入曼督斯之前的几个世纪。他得知了女儿的死讯，养子的失踪，遗失的亲族被同胞杀害在阿门洲圣洁的海岸，无数痛苦的回忆在脑海中闪过，然后他脱口而出：“我是被矮人杀死的！”

“那是死亡。”梅斯罗斯说，“伤痛是你要与之共生的。”他微微侧头，看着辛葛，端起酒杯喝了一口。“那对你来说就更难了。如果你想活着，就必须学会如何治愈。”

弑亲者的首领向他提供关于治愈的建议，这种冒失本足以让他窒息，但辛葛控制住了自己，努力让自己显得比他的东道主更有风度。“为什么带我来这里？”他过了一两分钟才问道。

“带你来这里？”他放下杯子，摊开双手，“埃尔威·辛迪科洛，你来去自由：你来到这里，全是出于你自己的意志和愿望。”

“你知道我在说什么。” 他怒视梅斯罗斯，仔细斟酌着措辞，“纳牟在黑暗的亡者殿堂中来到我的身边。”他等待着回应。

“这就是他的方式。” 梅斯罗斯显然不打算提供任何帮助。

“他告诉我，你为我求情。”

“是的。”

“在维拉面前。”

“是的。”

这真是令人费解，完全不合情理，这是对任何正义概念的怪诞扭曲。梅斯罗斯不知怎么地被允许回到这个世界已经够糟糕了，更不用说他竟然能在辛葛本人之前回来。他竟然被允许与维拉交谈，他竟然为辛葛辩护，他的声音竟然能 **被听到** ，这真是一种磨人的、可悲的错误。他觉得自己再次迷失了方向，在一个陌生的世界中徘徊，不知道自己究竟是在寻求解释，还是在寻求道歉，抑或只是为了摆脱这个难以理解的负担。他觉得自己被这种交往污染了，谈话一开始就被污染了。他看了看手里的酒杯，没有喝。

梅斯罗斯用辛葛看到他那一刻起就使用的审慎态度注视着他。他似乎不愿主动作出任何解释或者寻找任何借口。疑问、要求和指责在辛葛的脑海中翻腾，但最后他开口时，像他的东道主一样冷淡而平静。“为什么大能者要听你的话，自杀者梅斯罗斯？”

“你回来了，”梅斯罗斯指出，“这才是最重要的。你和我一样清楚，最终决定你是否回到这个世界的，不是大能者。如果是我的话让这个决定变得更加容易——如果是我的话让这个决定成为可能——那么，这个选择就是你做出的，而不是他们。”

“你的话？”辛葛愤怒地低声说道，“ **你** 的话？它们又值什么？双手清白、心思纯净的人为我恳求。我的人民为我恳求。几个世纪以来，美丽安都在埃丝缇的花园中哭泣。然而，曼督斯的高墙将我围困其中，无门无窗，直到你为我说话。”

“被亏负者的调停极为重要。”梅斯罗斯缓缓说道，“或者说，我被如此告知。你知道我们离开蒙福之地时，审判者对我们说的话吗？它刻在每个诺多的心上。 **汝等将长久滞留该处，渴望肉体，然而纵然汝等杀害之人尽数为汝等求情，汝等也得不到怜悯。** 我相信你明白为什么这对我来说是个问题。”他的目光越过辛葛，向城市望去，仿佛能透过编织的墙壁看到流亡者营地，“如果只是取决于曼督斯，我永远也不会离开殿堂。没有比决意毁灭自己更大的暴力了——我们唯一有力量毁灭的便是自我。”

突然，他大笑起来。“不，至于那些听了我的话的大能者，我的印象是他们真的不愿意听。坦白来讲，我遇到维拉在我面前都显得非常不自在。当我站在玛哈那哈尔之中时，他们穿着与埃尔达交谈时使用的形体，所以他们以我能辨认的方式表现出不安——甚至是蒙住双眼的纳牟，我最后一次见到他还是在曼督斯的王座上。毕竟上一次我指名曼威和瓦尔妲为证时，影响——相当深远。”

辛葛还没来得及确定他是否在蔑视那个使他的王国被毁灭、他的人民被屠戮的誓言，梅斯罗斯就继续说了下去，声音变得更加沉重。“在众圣者面前，我申明我们之间不会再有任何争执。我恳求你回来，再看看那些星辰。我本来要说‘再次感受阳光’的，”他补充道，“但你似乎从来都不是特别喜欢太阳。”

这倒是。但辛葛没有理会。

“在那之后，嗯……”梅斯罗斯抿了一口酒，“埃尔威，选择权在你的手上：是在我自由行走的土地上享受自由，还是留在高墙之后。而你选择了这里。”

“我本可以选择不离开。我差点就那样做了。但我要来找你讨个说法。”他深吸了一口气，“你说这话是什么意思，弑亲者？为什么是你，为什么是我？你想要什么？”

梅斯罗斯似乎很高兴被问起：“请求你的原谅，也请你接受我的原谅。”

辛葛站了起来，“那这会是一次简短的谈话；我不原谅，也不接受你的原谅。”

梅斯罗斯抬起头，平静而专注地看着他，但辛葛的声音中却积聚着愤怒。“你怎么能如此厚颜无耻地站在我面前，宣称你，埃尔达中最臭名昭的祸首，诺多入侵者的头领，使得魔苟斯的怒火降临在我们所有人身上的罪魁，残害族人、亲人、甚至自己的凶犯，值得 **我** 的原谅？”

“你已经列出了我的全部罪状吗，埃尔威？我对你感到惊讶。哪怕是几分钟的思考——更不要说殿堂提供的永恒沉思——都会告诉你，我的罪行还有更多。我杀害了母亲和孩子。我杀害了那些我从魔苟斯手中保护的人。我杀害了那些失去君主的无助之人。埃尔威，我的罪恶在呼喊，从澳阔泷迪的水面到洛斯加的海滩，从西瑞安的港口到你精雕细琢的宫殿。 

“我的罪行还有更多。你在流亡者营地中看到了辛达。你知道吗，跟随我对抗多瑞亚斯残存者的人中也有辛达族？我带领亲族屠戮亲族。我让那些信任我的领导的人变成了杀人犯。当那些意志坚强之人宣布他们不会进攻和平的西瑞安时，我让那些选择反抗他们的领主而不是杀害手无寸铁者之人成为了叛徒。这里就有我所杀之人，埃尔威，就在这里，在埃斯托纳斯，他们曾追随我的旗帜，承载我的命运。甚至在离开这片海岸之前，芬德卡诺的双手就为了我沾满了无辜者的鲜血。我对有罪者的犯下罪行与对无罪者的罪行同等沉重。

“我的罪行还有更多。你还记得第五战役吗，埃尔威？你安然待在被守护的王国，可曾听闻溃败的消息？就在我聚合起所有愿意共同对抗大敌的最后力量，然后看着它被尽数粉碎之时？即使是以失败为艺术、在厄运面前也唱着不朽歌谣的诺多，也无法从中汲取美感。那些信任我的，都死在了尘土之中。我带领他们对抗魔苟斯，难道是错误吗？但不管怎样，我都要对后果负责。”

他的声音里带着痛苦，但没有软弱，甚至没有疏离的冷淡。在讲述时，他的眼睛始终直视着辛葛的眼睛。“如果你想要简短的谈话，那我们可以在这里结束了。”他说，“我不是说你我的行为有任何相似之处，只是它们横亘在我们之间。我们彼此伤害。”

“我不曾亏负任何人，梅斯罗斯·因达格尼尔。”

“我不认为你相信这一点。如果你相信，你就不会在这里了。”

傲慢的断言在他沉稳严肃的举止的映衬下近乎有形之物，仿佛扭曲的空气，就像他妻子在他王国的边界上施加的魔法。难道这也是为了迷惑他，驱赶他，让他迷失徘徊吗？他又慢慢坐下，端起杯子，开始喝酒。

杯子很重，不对称，不完美；它的形状更适合陶土而不是玻璃。但当他从中喝酒的时候，他意识到它具有完美的平衡，那些被困在浅色玻璃中的细小气泡以微妙的图案旋转着，像海沫，也像一群飞翔的白鸟。是泰勒瑞的工艺，他想，而且是大师之作。毫无疑问，它在梅斯罗斯家中的地位不会比他高，也不会比梅斯罗斯在这个世界上应有的地位高。

“我理解你对于我归来的愤怒。”梅斯罗斯似乎在跟着他的思路，“比起你，我该为更多的事负责，要向更多的人赎罪。”

“你应该。”辛葛直截了当地说，“你需要。即使两个纪元过去了，我也无法想象 **汝等杀害之人** 都是如此宽宏大量，或者如此盲目，以至于竟向你们索求，或者维拉如此心慈手软，以至于竟接受了这样的托辞。但我想也不能指望神明给我公正。”

梅斯罗斯思考了几分钟。“不，”他最后说，“公正是你能够从神明那里得到的；除此之外，我们都必须为自己谋划。没有人会强迫你与那些亏负你的人分享这个世界。或者与你亏负的，如果有的话。

“不，我所杀之人不曾向我追讨——你当然没有，但你也根本不是他们中的一员！但我愿意回应那些要求。离开曼督时，没有人能不在某种程度上原谅那个杀害他们的人——至少能够接受他们的存在。否则，阿门洲就会变成决斗场，回归者将投入无休止的复仇。”

他身体前倾，用那只好手托住下巴，显然在想象这个情景。“其实真有一群人类相信这个。”他补充道，“最崇高、最理想的命运就是被召集到永恒的殿堂，在那里进行无尽的杀戮，既杀害他们辜负之人，也被他们杀害。”

“人类只要一点鼓舞，就会相信最骇人听闻的事情。”辛葛没心情让梅斯罗斯跑题到凡人的独特风俗，“你已经很好地表达了你对自己犯罪后果的预期，但这与我无关。”

“人们总是很容易相信，只要你能把每件事都做好，那么一切都会好起来。”梅斯罗斯平静地说，“只要你的手不沾染亲族的血，只要你的耳中不再听到弑亲者的语言，只要你的土地不再有被诅咒者踏足……只要坏事没有发生在你身上，那么你做的一定都是好的。温柔的逻辑，让人舒适的逻辑，你用了很多年的逻辑，是不是，埃尔威？然而，最终让你坠落的不是魔苟斯。甚至不是我们。”

一个温柔的似笑非笑。“但我不是在嘲笑你。我知道袖手旁观、放任恶行的滋味。”

“ **袖手旁观** ？梅斯罗斯·因达格尼尔，在我保护我的人民免受黑暗生物侵害时，你们在不受邪恶触碰的阿门洲制造武器、相互攻击！难道你腐坏的思想里就没有留存一点真相？你有什么可指责我的？”

“你让那些本可被救助的人受苦，多瑞亚斯之王。你似乎不认为这是一种道德困境。我无法认同。我们到达恩多尔的海岸时，奇尔丹被包围在海港。在你屈尊赐予我们的土地上，在寒冷的希斯路姆和温暖的奈芙拉斯特，你的亲族正在流血死去。你难道觉得魔苟斯会就这样 **离开** 吗？”

他与辛葛对视，眼中燃烧着冰冷的光。“有多少埃尔达死在你被守护的边境之外，辛葛？和死在奥阔泷迪的一样多？还是更多？但你仍然宣称对边界之外的土地具有统治权。”

辛葛差点被自己的笑声呛到。“这就是诺多的逻辑！因为我没有拯救所有的星光之民，所以手上染血的就是我，而不是魔苟斯？真奇怪，我以前怎么没有注意到！”他剧烈地挥动双手，仿佛在抖去潮湿，又仿佛在击打什么，“可惜这智慧来得太迟了！我真不该让神圣的美丽安编织起多瑞亚斯的屏障，因为从毁灭中守护了某些东西，我显然——原谅我不能准确重复你复杂的推论——毁掉了其他的一切？或者我应该敞开大门，让诺多的匪徒——还有奥克，为什么不呢——尽情享用多瑞亚斯的富饶？你这杀人犯和窃贼，那样我确实会被看做慷慨，但这慷慨会让我和我的国度沦为乞丐。”

“别人有权得到属于你的东西吗？没有。”梅斯罗斯的声音又温和了，眼中的火焰被遮盖起来，“但你是否要为拒绝分享它而带来的伤害负责？当然要。”

“被褫夺者家族的被废黜的王，你是在嫉妒吗，在你带领你的人民走向战争时，我们生活在和平安宁之中？”

“实际上，我在想我的父亲，”他俯下身，看着自己戴手套的手，手指仍然蜷曲着，好像在握着什么东西，“我在想黑暗降临之前的黑暗。当不信任开始吞噬他之后，他拒绝与我们之外的人分享熙尔玛利尔之光。这不是什么你会了解的事，但我敢说你现在心里很清楚。”

他直起身，然后向后靠在椅子上。“不，我不羡慕围篱之国的和平与安宁。我们也为此奋斗，虽然我们以剑为篱。又有多少世代的凡人在安格班合围之后安然地生活，然后逝去？”

“我的族人并不像你的凡人那样用死亡来计算年月，”辛葛回击，“但我看连你也知道，王权意味着保护自己的人民。”明霓国斯之美在他眼前浮现：千石窟的深处水光潋滟，岩石像花朵一样绽放，鸟儿的歌声在大地之下回荡，失落的荣光在他的思绪深处作痛。“但你现在是国王了吗？你们没有一人给我明确的答案。”

梅斯罗斯的表情变得冷硬。“我在贝烈瑞安德放弃了王权，埃尔威。我不会宣称拥有我无法保护的东西。在我做过那些事情之后，没有什么能说服我再次拾起那个名号，没有，我也不会再从别人手中接过它。”他垂下头，“就连我的父亲也从来不明白这一点，或者从来没有真正放在心上。但把他人置于背叛他们信任之人的境地——这是一种极度的辜负。”

“我们又回到那个话题了吗，我对贝烈瑞安德的人民犯下的所谓的错误？”

“什么？好吧，如果你这样看的话——或者他们这么看的话。我的所做作为已经够沉重了，埃尔威，我可不想把你的也背上！但我在想我的堂亲，他们在我父亲之后领导他们的人民，在我们打破的信任上重建信任。我们在阿拉曼的海岸分别时，我告诉他们不要担心，我们很快就会回来……”他抬起头，“我从他们还是孩子起就认识他们了。我曾把他们抱在怀中。”

“一系列令人印象深刻的背叛。真幸运多瑞亚斯没有如此背信弃义之人。”

“我明白为什么你会这样想。你从来不必看到泪雨之战后发生了什么。”

“我不明白为什么我要为你的失败负责，因达格尼尔。”

“责任不像水，我的多了不意味你的就少了。”他放下自己的杯子，接住辛葛的视线，“你知道你王国的边界是什么样的。我们的人逃往那里，你把他们拒之门外。你知道有什么在南顿埚塞布的荒野中行走吗，在你妻子的魔法与残忍的戈沙乌尔的巫术相遇之处？我们的人民死在能看得到安全的地方，因为你不肯为他们开门。”

“开门？把你的人从费诺里安败退的血腥后果中解救出来？在你的兄弟如此羞辱我之后，你居然还有胆量考虑这种可能性，真让我吃惊。”

梅斯罗斯在他话音落下后的停顿恰好长到足以让辛葛感到不适。“是的，我想你会认为这是对你的侮辱。我原以为这更多地是对你女儿的伤害。我的兄弟欺骗了她，绑架了她，囚禁了她，企图杀害她，而且——是的——他们确实也羞辱了你。我想，是我家族中残存的良心阻止了他们让露西恩流血。如果她要求他们付出代价——我相信她有机会这样做——即使是我也会称之为公正。

“但是，贝烈瑞安德之王，你在希斯路姆、希姆拉德和拉德洛斯的人民，你在沙盖理安河和赫列沃恩的人民，你在破碎的多松尼安和被焚毁的阿德嘉兰的人民，那些躲在我们的剑后，直到我们再无法保护的人民，他们怎么办？自从你将那些土地归于你的名下，他们就一直是你的人民，不是吗？难道因为我们，你就把他们留在安格班的军队、饥饿的痛苦和毒土的恐怖之间等死？”

辛葛吸了口气，准备开口。

“你真的恨我们胜过恨魔苟斯吗？”梅斯罗斯的声音很平静，但锋利如无鞘的利刃。

“我无疑没有理由对你恨得更轻。”辛葛回答。

紧随他的话语到来的沉默让他越来越不安。梅斯罗斯一动不动地看着他，辛葛突然想到，他正和一个亲眼见过魔苟斯的人交谈，这个人甚至可能曾与魔苟斯对话，他进过铁地狱，而那里对多瑞亚斯的人民而言只是一个接近传说的恐怖概念。他开始希望他能说点什么，但梅斯罗斯只是继续看着他，他落在他身上的目光仿佛每分每秒都在变得更加沉重。

“你确实有理由憎恨我们。”他终于开口说话了。辛葛抑制住了那种静默的压力被解除后释然的急促呼吸。“你现在有更多的理由了。我的家人或许没有伤害你本人，埃尔威，但我们所做的，我所做的，对你的人民和你的王国所做的，让你有权对我们所有人提出要求。”

在梅斯罗斯说起之前，辛葛根本没有想到第二次亲族残杀。“那是另外一件你不必亲眼见证之事，”他继续说，“但那是我们的责任。”

“你对多瑞亚斯所做的一切，”辛葛缓慢地说，“证明了我对你和你的同族设下的所有防备都是正当的。”他接着说了下去，越讲越起兴，“你是在等着神圣防护消失吗，这样你好策划它的毁灭？”

梅斯罗斯看向他的眼神，是他迄今在他脸上见过最接近于嘲笑的表情。“埃尔威，你手握熙尔玛利尔的时候，并不是不知道自己把什么带进了你的土地。你受到了警告，你的继承人也受到了警告。

“我不像我的家人那样厌恶妥协。哪怕你的继承人能给我最微小的希望，让我们能不流血地平息誓言，那为了避免惨剧的发生，没有什么、 **没有任何事** 是我不会去做的。让我们为破碎的多瑞亚斯效力？让诺多用闪亮的长剑守卫你残损的边界？即使在尼尔耐斯之后，我也能够约束我的兄弟。即使我失去了勇气，我仍拥有他们的忠诚……”

他摇了摇头，“但这并不能为我们的所作所为开脱。没有借口。”

“你这个傲慢民族的顽固后裔，你说你本想为我们服务？你是在对我说谎，还是在欺骗自己，这样能让你觉得自己的罪责更轻吗？”

再一次，他的表情令人恼火地轻松起来，仿佛辛葛的话带来的是解脱而不是痛苦。“当然。国王的骄傲是为了他的人民，而不是为了他自己；他必须准备好在需要牺牲的那一刻毫不退缩地放下它。

“但我们无法处理可能发生的事，辛葛，我们只能处理已经发生的，或许还有将要发生的事。我们攻击了你的人民。我们的亲族。你的家人。如果这能安慰你的骄傲的话，你的人民即使已经被削弱，也到了安格班的倾尽军队都没有做到的事：杀死了费艾诺之子。”

“你不会认为这有失公正吧？”辛葛怒道。

“公正？不仅如此，这是仁慈。他们的光芒在明霓国斯的黑暗中熄灭时，我并不悲伤。”

“怎么，你们憎恨彼此吗，就像你们来到贝烈瑞安德时一样？”

“这意味着我们可以死亡。”梅斯罗斯像没有听见他的话一样继续说了下去，“我一直不知道这对我来说是个问题，直到我在失去和痛苦的背后感受到了某种解脱。我们终究不是注定成为阿尔达不死的灾祸之源，不会永无休止地撕碎埃尔达残存的要塞，而熙尔玛利尔也不会无尽地从内部蚕食我们。这意味着，至少对Curvo来说，还有Turko和Moryo，他们不会再下沉，不会变得更糟，不会再让他们曾保护过的人们流血。你知道那是什么感觉吗，意识到你的弟弟们死了会更好？”

这次是梅斯罗斯站了起来，伸展着修长的四肢。他的身材瘦削，但高度与辛葛本人相当。在中洲的族人中，辛葛曾是最高的。

“现在来说说你吧，灰袍之王。没有人可以随便断绝自己与他人之间的恩怨，但必须有人第一个采取行动。我知道是什么让灵魂留在曼督斯，埃尔威，我很熟悉。所以我一离开殿堂，就在审判者面前为你求情。我想请求你的原谅——”

“我拒绝。”

“也给你我的原谅。”

“不接受。”他抬起头，瞪着梅斯罗斯，“你浪费了你重新获得的呼吸。你这是什么意思？想让我欠你人情？觉得为了我向神明卑躬屈膝就能赢得我的好感？”

梅斯罗斯似乎没有注意到侮辱。“我原谅你不是为了让你开心，辛葛。”他给他们续满酒，然后又坐了回去，“你觉得我特别喜欢你吗？”

“这就是费艾诺之子的著名孝心吗？”辛葛回道，“你们被诅咒的父亲的灵魂还在纳牟的黑暗厅堂中燃烧。因达格尼尔，我还以为即使你要为别人求情，那也是为了他。”

这一击也落空了。梅斯罗斯似乎认为这个问题是合理的。“我已经尝试过所有爱能做的事了。”他说着，部分转过身子，抬起头，借着落日的余晖望向东方，“我能为他做的，我都做了。但我想，直到这个世界被治愈之前，骄傲、愤怒和苦涩的悲伤将使他远离光明。

“而另一方面，你显然是有希望的，”他转过身来面对辛葛，轻快而务实，“所以我得试试。我得到了宽恕，埃尔威，如果我能够接受它，那怎么能在轮到我时拒绝给予呢？我不能迫使你原谅我，更不能强迫你接受我的原谅。但也许我们可以彼此理解。”

“那么，既然我也不敢声称自己了解何为残杀亲族、劫掠珍宝，我们又怎么能相互理解呢？”

“你总是保持双手清白，埃路·辛葛。当你试图杀死你女儿的丈夫时——”

辛葛从椅子上站了起来，但梅斯罗斯凝视着他，最后，他在他的东道主身上看到了那个使得安格班之主畏惧的致命灵魂。

“你是希望魔苟斯做你的刽子手吗？还是想让我做？”

他试图说话，但愤怒和冒犯、一个接一个的反驳和抗辩，全部死在了喉咙里。如果说 **我只是想吓唬他，不是想杀他** ，或者 **我从没想过他会走得那么远** ，或者 **我怎么知道他会相信我的话** ，又有什么用呢？然后，终于到来了，他们之间的争端。他想逃走，但在他的脑海中，熟悉的墙壁四面升起，无门无窗，陡峭高耸。他并非在无知中指名索要熙尔玛利尔；他知道费艾诺众子和魔苟斯都把那些宝石当作不可能的代称、死于非命的同义词。唤起誓言之后，他无法否认誓言曾如他所愿地发挥了作用，即使他从来没有——从未真正想过——

他立刻就看到了誓言的苏醒，梅斯罗斯肯定也是如此：一个陌生人声称要索取把他和他的兄弟们牢牢绑在一起的熙尔玛利尔。把他们紧密相连的誓愿当做恐吓的工具是一种羞辱，更可怕的是，持有被盗的宝石不再是他们的敌人，而是他们的亲族，已经没有任何希望避免精灵再次屠杀精灵了——

虽然梅斯罗斯最恶毒的兄弟的行径是卑劣的，但他却曾指望这种卑劣，把它运用到现在是他儿子的人身上，进而影响到了自己的女儿。 _致埃尔威·辛迪科洛——埃路·灰袍，贝烈瑞安德之主，围篱之国的君王；来自提耶科莫·图卡芬威——阿门洲和纳国斯隆德的凯勒巩·费诺里安，您曾镇守阿格隆的忠诚追随者：向您致敬。我非常荣幸地通知您，我们已经找回了您走失的鸣鸟，多瑞亚斯的珍宝正在我们的保管之中。我们以她在自己家中应有的自由和尊重对待她……_ 最轻微的侮辱也值得战争，但这些话是假的吗？抓捕，监禁，企图杀害她选择的配偶……

“我亏负了他，”他最后说，“我亏负了她。”

他迎着梅斯罗斯的目光。

“我亏负了——”他无法强行把这话说出。

梅斯罗斯把双手平放在桌子上，艰难地开口了。

“埃尔威，我在诸位大能者面前放下了与你的争端。我家人对你的要求得到了回应。你现在明白了吗？我的话就是 **这个意思** 。这就是 **为什么是你** ， **为什么是我** 。”他的肩膀不安地动了动，这让辛葛想起了芬威本人的姿态，这通常表明他更愿意边思考边踱步，但又意识到听众的存在，所以保持静止。“也许我们终究还是可以谈谈谋杀和盗窃的。”梅斯罗斯继续说道，“不过，我知道你绝不会同意生活在一个对费艾诺的任何亲属负有义务的世界里。现在，你不需要承担任何责任了。你是自由的。”

“既然你自称没有王权，那你凭什么这么说？”

“凭我的出身，我代表我的家人发言。你几乎是你可以代表的唯一一人了。”他无意以此打击辛葛，他一看到他脸上赤裸裸的痛苦就立刻退却了。

“我生活在被守护的王国。”辛葛低声说，“可是它守护着什么呢？我的女儿现在不在了，越过了曼督斯的围墙。她的孩子，他的丈夫，都跟她走了。人类的命运让我失去了女儿，也让我失去了外孙。”他即使对妻子也没有这样说过；他看不出反复重复她那不朽的天性仍在挣扎着去理解的失去有什么用，他自己的死亡和他们共同建立的王国的毁灭使得这种失去更加复杂

“我做错了吗？” 他突然问道。

梅斯罗斯严肃地回望着他，“我无法回答这个问题，埃尔威。”

“梅斯罗斯·因达格尼尔，从我到这里的那一刻起，你就一直什么都没有回答！”

“是吗？我没有权力谴责你。一旦你不得不直面自己的灵魂——一旦你除了审视自己的灵魂之外无事可做——你就很难去评判别人了。我想连你也会觉得如此吧，埃尔威。”

“如果我不曾据熙尔玛利尔为己有，多瑞亚斯就不会沦陷。我的女儿和她的丈夫就不会逝去。我也就不会死亡。”

“也许吧。”梅斯罗斯说，“但阿尔达从不缺乏毁灭之源。而我对我父亲的作品所产生的影响并不陌生。”

“你知道它在我耳边低语了什么吗？这一切可能都不会失去。即使是现在……”他的声音逐渐弱了下去。那光芒再次在他的眼前闪耀，那本已从世界中消失了的光芒，他在生命消逝在明霓国斯深处的工坊时看到的最后的光芒。

梅斯罗斯点点头。“那被偷来的美是危险的。除了它真正的所有者，谁能说你比我更有资格拥有它呢？被盗的珍宝就像释放到世界上的暴力：无法被收回，持续加剧毁灭。”

他又把手指交叉起来，这次更轻松了一些。“这使得自杀成为了一个棘手的问题，”他补充道，“这个问题连维拉都不愿提及。引入世界的暴力是无法被收回的，那引入自我的暴力呢？”

这个问题困扰着辛葛。梅斯罗斯彬彬有礼的态度和他谈及自己罪行时的镇定掩盖了一个事实，即他曾实施了埃尔达无法想象的暴力。暴力令人痛苦，谋杀使人恐惧，但自杀超出了他的理解范围。但他眼前这个男人却可以理解，这让他心中不寒而栗。

“这简直就是魔苟斯本人的行为。”梅斯罗斯回答了他的想法，似乎也同意这一点。

辛葛退缩了，精神和身体都是。“我没有把我的想法告诉你，自杀者。还是你习惯于窥探别人的思想？”

梅斯罗斯的歉意看起来很真诚。“对不起，埃尔威！我该多考虑你的。对那些刚离开殿堂的人来说，忘记让想法限制在脑海中很正常。但你现在又回到了生者的世界，你可以选择隐藏思想，思考但不说出想法。即使你的言语和思想不一致，也没有人会知道。”他又看了看自己的身躯，脸上露出惊奇的微光。

辛葛镇定下来，回忆起他曾经如何区分思想和言语，内在和外在的自我。他谨慎地向他的东道主伸出手。梅斯罗斯回应了他，他的思想像他的城市一样开放，辛葛感受到他的心灵承受着身体不再有的伤疤。

他没有刻意掩饰自己的震惊，但梅斯罗斯似乎对此并不惊讶。“什么是伤疤？”他大声说，“它仅仅表示： **这还不足以摧毁我** 。我想你也不是没有伤疤的，埃尔威。不过是的，现在你知道我从安格班带回的是什么了吧。残忍的仇恨，无趣，无情，无光。那憎恨是致命的力量，我曾用它对抗魔苟斯。我可以，也确实在其他地方使用过它。”

“用来对付你的人民？对付你自己？”辛葛的问题在提问时就得到了回答，“两者都有。你追寻熙尔玛利尔时的暴力行为确实看起来越来越像自杀”

“你注意到了？我直到西瑞安才明白。但即使我们送走了最后的追随者——我们早就该这样做，我们一踏上中洲就该这么做——我们的敌人、我们的亲族，也无法将我们击垮。就这样，我带着熙尔玛利尔一同进入了大地的深处。”

他看着手中清澈的玻璃杯，“有时候我就在琢磨，这样做是不是不好。”

“你还琢磨！”

“不是在想自杀这个行为，而是让熙尔玛利尔和我一同毁灭这个事。埃雅仁迪尔的宝石——露西恩的宝石——对于中洲的人民、甚至对于我们来说，都是闪耀着的、希望的象征。因为我们知道它们比魔苟斯的宝石更遥远，是我们无法企及的，也再不会有亲族因它而死在我们手中。但当我选择绝望时，我带走了世界的光明。”

“熙尔玛利尔仍然存在。它被隐藏了，没有被摧毁。”

梅斯罗斯抬起头，若有所思地看着他，“是的，我想你确实会了解被隐藏的光芒的价值……”

“它并没遗失，”辛葛继续说道，为自己用情之深感到惊讶，“它光耀了黑暗，让地心之火变得神圣。”

“你在安慰我，埃尔威。我点明这个，”他补充道，“是因为这如果这不是你的本意，你可以停下来。这看起来不像是你会主动做的事。”

虽然他的幽默干巴巴的，但在一直以来的怀疑之后，这种幽默仿佛久旱甘霖。辛葛意识到，即使他们的相识如此短暂，他也已经习惯他那种在不声不响中发号施令的气质，即使梅斯罗斯不承认拥有统治权。

“好了，”他看到客人恢复了平静，便继续说道，“你是来提出疑问的，辛葛，你得到回答了吗？”

“你呢？”辛葛回答。

梅斯罗斯准备说什么，然后又克制住了自己。“是的，辛葛，我得到了回答，既是对我自己的问题，也是对我难搞的家人在第一次得知我对你的打算后提出的问题。”他笑了起来，“你是怎么说西迁前的诺多的？每两个人就有三个意见？我的兄弟大概会认为这样的配额太少了”

他眼中的光芒被点燃了，辛葛仿佛看到了他的朋友在世界之初时的模样，年轻，强壮，嘴角挂着微笑。

“你毕竟很像他，尼尔雅芬威。”

***

“辛葛，”卡兰西尔直截了当地说，“为什么？”

“好吧，他是个国王。”阿姆巴茹萨总是准备同双方争论，也不准备听梅斯罗斯要说什么。

“曾是个国王。”他的双胞胎兄弟附和道，“在多瑞亚斯之后，我们确实欠他的。”

凯勒巩嗤之以鼻，“国王？辛葛就是个马屁精。”

“闭嘴，Turko。”卡兰西尔吼道，“梅斯罗斯，赶快说重点。为什么。你不需要，我们也不想。埃尔威仍然把自己当国王，虽然他什么都不统治。但是你——”

“我不是国王。”梅斯罗斯赶紧说，凯勒巩夸张地转了转眼睛。

“只有我想到他的时候跳不出那首曲子的旋律吗？”库茹芬疑惑，“ _从前有位精灵王/头发全是银灰色/躲在妻子长裙后/裙后还有......_ ”

梅斯罗斯缓慢而又从容不迫地站了起来。可能是出于威严，也可能是身体中残存的迷失感减缓了他的动作，但不论如何，效果立竿见影，他的兄弟们停止了争吵。“第二，因为我们伤害了他和他的家人。”他没有提高声音，“第三，因为我相信这对他有好处。而第一，无论如何，唯一一个你们都需要的理由，就是我认为这件事会被完成。你们所有人的支持足以促成它的实现。”

那时，梅斯罗斯还没有返回多久，这是他第一次来到母亲在山脚下的庄园。虽然他们从未提起，但他的兄弟中已经有不止一人放弃了再次活着见到他的希望。重逢后，他们对他既紧张又温柔，有时会过度谨慎，有时会过于粗野，共同试探着新生活的边界。

“当然了，你一回来就开始让我们难堪。”库茹芬抱怨，“你总是这个样子。你在殿堂里呆了那么久，是在一直研究这个问题——”

但凯勒巩用自己的声音压过了他，而且显得出乎意料的严肃，“你谈到了我们的罪过。我们亏负的人们已经死去了，离开了这个世界。露西恩和他骄傲的孩子已经非我所能及。他们无法听到我的话语，也无法原谅我。”

“但露西恩的父亲却并非如此。也就是说，如果他和大能者愿意接受我为他做出的恳求，他就会回到这个世界。我放下了我们与他的争端，我将答应他对我们提出的任何要求。”

“你不能把全阿尔达的每个问题都归到自己身上。”阿姆巴茹萨盯着天花板，平静地说。

“是啊，如果没别的事的话就给Curvo留一些吧。”他的双胞胎兄弟插嘴道。

“确实，”卡兰西尔怒道，“给我们点尊重吧，你也得让别人对某些事负责。”

***

辛葛离开国王的房子时，午后的太阳已经开始西沉；他一路穿过果林，夕阳照亮了果园中的树叶。梅斯罗斯邀请他留宿，但和弑亲者同坐一张桌子已经是他愿意为巩固关系能做到的极限了。他还拒绝了梅斯罗斯提供的比他独自步行更快的交通工具，包括马匹、马车和仪仗队。他朝着海岸走去，就像很久以前那样，在星空下漫步。他已经很久没有见过欧尔威了，再久一点也没有什么关系。

他还没来得及看就听到有人向他走来；但他即使看清了，也没足够的时间来避免这次偶遇。

“辛葛大人！”芬巩喊道。他没有拿酒。

“大人……陛下。”辛葛回应道，半躬下身，眼睛没有从那张明亮、开朗的面庞上移开。

“别紧张，辛葛！”芬巩笑了起来，“我不会真把你的牙打掉的。他担心我收不住脾气，但因为复述梅斯罗斯的罪行而被我揍过的唯一一人就是他自己。平心而论，那是长期挑衅的结果。”

他的行为举止与他刚刚告别的东道主形成了鲜明的对比，这让辛葛一时糊涂了。

“还有 **陛下** ？要么是你和梅斯罗斯谈过，要么就是有人跟他提过。这是为数不多他仍然很敏感的事情之一，我想你已经注意到了；他不让别人那么叫他，虽然每个人都很清楚他的身份。”他低下头，微笑着，好像回忆带来的是欢乐而不是痛苦。“他承担的总是多于他个人应该承担的。”他说，“他激发他的人民产生了同样的精神，他让他们比从前更加强大。这就是国王。他记得自己用那个身份犯下的所有错误，但我的记忆更全面，也就更准确。我还记把他从曼督斯带回来的时候，流亡者营地的人们是怎么高声欢迎我们的！我们的王归来了！欢呼声在街道上回荡，响彻群山，他的脸色变得像他的衣服一样灰白。我觉得要不是我说服了他——还有他们——他们指的可能是我，他大概会当场掉头。我毕竟承担了这个名号，如果他也承担了这个责任，那我们两个或许就能刚好凑成一个国王。”

“好吧，”辛葛看到终于有机会得到一个明白答案了，就打断了他的话，“费艾诺之子梅斯罗斯是你的王，还是你是他的王，还是什么？他是你什么的人？”

芬巩抬起头，向沐浴着夕阳的房子望去，在果园的尽头刚好可以看到它的布墙，“我的勇气。”

直白地回答问题终究不是任何一支埃尔达的行事方式。“你的勇气？”辛葛温和地问道，“但你才是那个素有 **英勇者** 之名的。还是说这是你代他承担的另一个头衔？我和他交谈的时候，他也把你称为他的勇气。”

“哈！他确实会这么干。我觉得连他自己也不太明白他对别人的影响。我可以鼓舞军队参加战斗，可以让萎靡的连队振奋，可以在需要时点燃希望，但他是那个在没有希望时也能够带领我们继续前进的人。”他看着辛葛，“你觉得我在救援无望时为什么在敌人的门阶前呼唤曼威而不是欧洛米呢？我需要的是仁慈，而不是准头！如果那支箭射中了，悲伤会驱赶我的灵魂离开身体，我会躺倒在桑戈洛锥姆的岩石上，再也不回到我的族人中去。”

“但我多年后告诉他这件事时，他变得非常冰冷。‘当初但凡知道你这么想，’他说，‘我就不会以朋友的身份求你了。我会作为你的王命令你，还会命令你把消息带给我的兄弟。’”

“这就是你们两人的不同之处。”辛葛的思绪再次转向多瑞亚斯防护的解体，它的功效与力量的崩溃；有些人的逝去是让人无法承受的，而他已经知道了失去这样的人意味着什么。“把你的爱人置于一切之上？这是一种奢侈，也不是王者所为。”

“我现在知道了。”芬巩说，“但我将会一直如此，所以幸好死者中既没有国王也没有臣民。”

“你说的是你把他从曼督斯救出来的那次？我很惊讶于你在亡者中逗留了那么久；作为一个弑亲者，人们普遍认为你对谁都没有恶意。”

“好吧，如果我不在殿堂里等在他身边，我就会一直等在门口，可能还会拿着竖琴，直到纳牟厌倦了我的歌声。我也不会离开，除非我的国王命令我如此。”

“这不就是为什么纳牟不让生者通过曼督斯外的土地吗？”

芬巩笑了，“你真的认为那样就能阻止我了吗？如果爱不能拯救，那其他东西也不能；爱是我们拯救自我的动力。你刚才说我 **救了他** ，这不太对。拯救他的不是我对他的爱，而是他对我的爱。”

他向西转向斜阳，虽然他的脸庞明亮，看辛葛还是看到了潜藏其下的阴影。“没有人可以替他人做出那个选择。生命如同死亡，只能独自进入。我并不怀疑他最终会跟随我。但在我们返回这个世界时，我离开他的那一刻，可能是我做过的最艰难的事。

“我独自一人走进了阳光里。我没有回头。然后在我身边，我感觉到有人握住了我的手。”

他沉默了片刻，然后回到了现在，回到了辛葛面前。“你不留下来吃晚饭吗？”

辛葛摇了摇头，“我还有很长的路要走。我的兄弟在海边，我的族人在森林里。我还应该去见见你父亲。诺洛芬威。我曾任由敌意在我们之间滋长。”

芬巩以一位国王应该具备的全部礼数祝他旅途愉快，然后，让辛葛吃惊的是，他开始唱起歌来。

“我总是唱着歌回去，”他说，“他喜欢从歌声里得知我快要到家了。”于是，他抬高嗓音，快乐地大声唱起歌，走上山坡。辛葛朝着大海走去，身后的歌声仿佛久久不散。

*注释皆为作者原注，存在一些意译和少量概括。

[1] Elwe Singoll是Elu Thingol的昆雅译名。Maedhros用了“Gray-Cloak”这个词最古老的形式，还用了（Feanor深恶痛绝的）th-s转换前的古老发音。有趣的是，这样反而更接近了辛达语发音——毕竟昆雅和辛达语有相同的词根。Maedhros以此来强调他们的共性，同时强调Thingol不是唯一一个可以按照自己的喜好来称呼别人的人。

[2] 自杀者梅斯罗斯‘Maedhros Self-Slain’。Thingol用的词是‘Indagnir’，比‘Self-Slain’更激烈，更接近‘self-killer’。

[3] 据我所知，这种省略没有实例，可能会让保守的语言学家大为震惊；埃斯托纳斯（Estonath）不是一个词，虽然听起来很像。

[4] 正如其他篇中描述的那样，从曼督斯归来的人们穿着无缝的灰色长袍，来源不明——装饰被认为是生者之间的事。对于注重工艺的诺多来说，穿没有裁剪和装饰的衣服远不如实际的裸体。

[5] 黄金是婚戒的传统材质，但事实证明，Maedhros更喜欢铜。


End file.
